


Promise

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, there is a slight ??? sexual innuendo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: All you wanted to do was learn how Hongjoong's hips moved like that during his verse in Promise.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Im just starting to transfer everything over from tumblr to here... my tumblr is dimpledsatan so yknow...if you wanna follow me go for it. also there is absolutely no beta reading so the mistakes are gonna be there. And im sorry its so short

When your boyfriend walked through the door, what he was expecting, at two am, was for you to be sound asleep, most likely curled into a ball, knees pulled up to your chest as you laid on your side, head on the uncomfortable arm of the chair…not in the middle of the room, playing Promise and trying to move your hips like his. His lips quirk up in amusement. 

Shutting the door quietly behind him he leaned against it, watching your hips swivel, rapping his part under your breath. Your breathing sped up, excitement at the thought of being able to show him the finished project of you learning Promise, his was the only part giving you some what of a hard time.

“ _I cant give it all to you but i promise i’ll always hug you tightly._ ” You followed his rapping perfectly, hugging yourself and spinning, mimicking your boyfriend. “ _So that you can feel my warmth._ ” You say a bit louder, in tune with music, still not noticing the other to be watching. “ _By the time the sun comes over our shoulder i’ll show you the light._ ” You move your hips the best you can. “Why can he move his hips so well? Its not fair.” You pout.

“You want to know why i can move my hips so well?” You freeze in your spot before turning around to face him, music still playing past his part and into Yunho’s. “Ah- Joong…” Your cheeks flushed a soft pink. “Y-you’re home early…” You attempted changing the subject. “It’s two am baby.” You blink a few times, checking the clock. “Oh…” You hadn’t realised the time. 

“So, angel, what were you trying to do?” At his words you bit your lips. “…trying to mimic how your hips move in Promise…” You muttered quietly, looking down as he sets his stuff to the side and walks closer. “Let me show you, i may not dance like Yunho or San, but my hips move well and i can teach you my part.” Your eyes light up to his amusement. “Really?” Nodding you fidgeted shyly as he held your waist in his hands, his voice following his lyrics as he moved your hips how he moved his. You bit your bottom lip, head bobbing to the music quietly.

“Joongie, you’re a great dancer, you make ATINY happy and proud. none of them knew you could move your hips this way…” He stopped moving, only taking a step forward and hugging you tightly from behind. “You knew. But you never asked?” You blushed quietly. “Actually…i asked Wooyoung about it…” You felt his grip tighten on you. “So you watched him move his hips like this?” Wooyoung was the only one who knew you were learning Promise, a secret between you two and soon to be Hongjoong and if he allows you to show the others. 

“Only ask me next time…you can only watch me move like that…” He murmured into your hair, smiling lightly before he dug his nails into your side, earning a sharp squeal of shock, the ticklish sensation leaving you in a fit of giggles already. “Do you swear you’ll only ask me to teach you moves like this?” He moved his fingers quickly up and down your sides. “Hongjoong! I swear!” You wheezed our, gripping his wrists and pulling them away, soft giggles still leaving your mouth.

“Why dont you show me?” He moved to sit on the couch that had pushed away to give more room. You nod before going to restart the song and quickly getting in the spot that your boyfriend would be in. Singing along tow Yunho and San’s voice you bursted with more energy when Hongjoongs turn was up, copying him for the rest of the song. Upo finishing you hear clapping and turn to look at him, a wide grin on his lips. “You did so well baby! You moved perfectly!” He quietly cheered. You gave a sheepish smile. “Your fans have great videos that focus on you and your magical hips.” You assure, grinning a bit as you walked closer, plopping on his lap. 

“Gross your all sweaty baby…lets go shower, we can save water.”

_~~and i can show you how my hips really move~~ _


End file.
